


Numer z nie z tego świata

by GreediLadyFoxie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sex, Castiel wants to be educated, M/M, Poor Dean, Poor Sam, Sex, They're into it too much, funny ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreediLadyFoxie/pseuds/GreediLadyFoxie
Summary: Castiel znajduje w pokoju Deana pornosy (żadna nowość) i chciałby spróbować zrobić to samo co postacie na filmie. Dean zastanawia się czy tym razem zdoła umrzeć na zawsze, a Sam otrzymuje kolejną traumę.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Numer z nie z tego świata

\- Dean? Co to jest? - brunet siedział skołowany w pokoju łowcy i patrzył tempo na program odgrywany w telewizorze. Gdy blondyn wszedł do pokoju, anioł wezwał go bardzo niepewnym, a jednocześnie pozbawionym wyrazu głosem.  
\- O co ci chodzi? - blondyna już nawet nie dziwiła obecność bruneta w jego pokoju. Mimo, że dostał własny, to i tak większość czasu spędzał tutaj. Ciekawe dlaczego? Spojrzał na ekran telewizora i momentalnie zamarł.  
\- Eee... - Dean patrzył to na skołowanego anioła, to na porno, które zostawił wczoraj wieczorem w odtwarzaczu, kiedy skończył... no. Właśnie to.  
\- Nie wiem jak ci to wyjaśnić. Tam na górze wam tego nie tłumaczyli?  
\- Dean. - głos Castiela brzmiał bardzo poważnie.  
\- Wiem jak działa rozmnażanie wśród ludzi. Seks nie jest nam obcy. Zastanawia mnie dlaczego akurat na tym nagraniu jest dwóch mężczyzn?  
O, cholera!  
Dean stał przerażony i kompletnie spalony ze wstydu, nie wiedząc co robić.  
\- Cass, to nie tak. Ja... - głos mu drżał.  
\- Dean.  
\- Możesz przestać to mówić?!  
\- Ale to twoje imię. - anioł wydawał się jeszcze bardziej skołowany nagłym wybuchem blondyna.  
\- Tak! Ale mówisz je takim tonem... To kłopotliwe. Nie mam pojęcia jak ci to wytłumaczyć.  
\- To mi pokaż.  
\- Co?! Nie. Nie ma mowy. Cass... - Dean myślał, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię. Tak bardzo pragnął, żeby jakaś armia potworów zaatakowała bunkier tylko po to, żeby ta rozmowa się już skończyła.  
\- Dlaczego nie? Na tym nagraniu to wygląda na zupełnie naturalne.  
\- Nie. To nie jest naturalne, uwierz mi.  
\- To po co to zostało nagrane? Dean, nic co mówisz, nie ma dla mnie sensu.  
\- Ja pierdolę. - łowca oparł się o ścianę kompletnie zrezygnowany i czerwony na twarzy.  
\- Wiedziałem, żeby zamykać ten pokój na klucz. - burknął pod nosem. Czuł na sobie wzrok bruneta, ale nie miał odwagi na niego spojrzeć. Doskonale znał to niewinne zdezorientowanie w oczach, które anioł przybierał, kiedy jakaś ziemska sprawa była dla niego zbyt skomplikowana.  
\- Dean...  
\- Jeszcze raz powiesz moje imię, to urwę ci język. Daj mi chwilę, żebym mógł pomyśleć, dobra? To nie jest takie proste. - łowca naprawdę gorączkowo próbował sposób na wykręcenie się z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł taki stres. Mógłby stanąć z Lucyferem do walki na gołe pięści i nawet nie mrugnąć. Tłumaczenie aniołowi dlaczego dwóch facetów się pieprzy przekraczało jego wiedzę i umiejętności. Choć temat wcale nie był dla niego obcy to jednak...  
\- Kurwa. - Dean zerwał się i zatrzasnął drzwi swojego pokoju. Jeśli ma mu coś tłumaczyć, a tym bardziej pokazywać, lepiej, żeby nikt tego nie widział. Jak dobrze, że Sam pojechał zrobić zakupy.  
\- Dobra. - blondyn stał dalej przy wejściu. Złożył dłonie jakby do modlitwy i wciąż mocno unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Castielem zaczął tłumaczyć sytuację.  
\- Widzisz... skoro wiesz już czym jest seks, to przynajmniej połowę mam za sobą. - wysilił się na krótki śmiech. Brunet siedział w ciszy i słuchał Deana z największą czujnością.  
\- Czasami się zdarza, że dwie osoby tej samej płci też się spotkają, żeby... Tu nawet nie chodzi o miłość... Po prostu takie związki też się zdarzają. Rozumiesz co mówię? - odważył się spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy. Anioł nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie do końca. Wiem, że kobieta i mężczyzna współżyją ze sobą, żeby spłodzić potomstwo. Skoro mówisz, że seks takich samych płci też jest możliwy to ci wierzę. Jednak dalej chciałbym spróbować, żeby zrozumieć o co w tym chodzi.  
\- Ty tak na poważnie? - łowca był bliski załamania nerwowego. Już myślał, że uda mu się wywinąć. Przecież nie mogą tak teraz ze sobą... Boże, dlaczego mnie to spotyka?  
\- Castiel... rozumiesz, że tego nie można robić na zawołanie? Do tego potrzebna jest jakaś gra wstępna albo nastrój. Ty nie tworzysz żadnych z tych rzeczy.  
\- Co to jest gra wstępna?  
\- I jeszcze tego nie wiesz! - Dean padł na łóżko obok bruneta gotowy płakać.  
\- W tym tempie na pewno tego nie zrozumiesz. - wydukał w poduszkę. Może jak uda, że śpi, to anioł zrezygnuje i sobie pójdzie?  
W pokoju panowała cisza, dzięki której dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nagranie z wczoraj cały czas leciało. Z telewizora wydobywały się te charakterystyczne dźwięki i blondynowi zrobiło się niedobrze.  
Leżał wsłuchując się w nagranie i już miał je wyłączyć, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś na nim siada. Poderwał się do góry i spojrzał na Castiela, który usiadł na nim okrakiem. Cały czas wpatrzony w telewizor zaczął ściągać swój prochowiec, potem krawat aż doszedł do guzików koszuli.  
\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! - blondyn nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Próbował powstrzymać anioła przed... czymkolwiek co teraz planował.  
\- Na tym nagraniu oboje są nadzy. Doszedłem do wniosku, że my też musimy być.  
\- Jakie my?! Złaź ze mnie! - Dean próbował zepchnąć bruneta z siebie. Castiel usiadł obok niego, a jego dłonie cały czas spoczywały na guzikach.  
\- Dean, to nic wielkiego. Zrobimy to samo co oni.  
\- Nic wielkiego? Nie wiesz o czym mówisz! I przestań się rozbierać!  
\- Dean. Skoro to oglądałeś, to wiesz coś na ten temat. Ja też chcę się nauczyć.  
\- Castiel, błagam. A jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie?  
\- Nikogo teraz nie ma. Sam pojechał na zakupy. Sam mu kazałeś.  
\- Tak, ale...  
\- Dean. - brunet znowu użył tego tonu. Jego spojrzenie wypalało w łowcy dziurę.  
\- Obiecasz dać mi potem święty spokój i nikomu o tym nie mówić? Jeśli ktoś się dowie, to obaj będziemy spaleni.  
\- Wątpię, żebyśmy trafili za to do piekła. - anioł odpowiedział zakłopotany.  
\- Nie chodziło mi o piekielne ognie. - blondyn westchnął. Czyli nie było szans , żeby się z tego wyplątał.  
\- Dobra. Ale zrobimy to po mojemu? Wiesz co masz robić?  
\- Zanim przyszedłeś obejrzałem cały jeden film. Myślę, że dam radę.  
\- Boże, widzisz i nie grzmisz. Miejmy to z głowy. Nie wierzę, że to robię. - Dean usiadł na łóżku i z trudem zaczął rozpinać guziki własnej koszuli. Palce miał jak w ołowiu. Ręce mu się trzęsły, a gdy spojrzał na Castiela i widział, jak ten siedzi praktycznie nagi prawie spadł na podłogę.  
\- Pospieszyłeś się... - wyjąkał i rzucił materiał na bok.  
\- To nam ułatwi sprawę. Ty też powinieneś się rozebrać. - brunet siedział już w samych bokserkach i skierował się do spodni Deana. Łowcy odskoczył jak oparzony.  
\- Hola! Stop. Spokojnie. Dam sobie radę. Na to jeszcze przyjdzie pora. - serce waliło mu jak oszalałe.  
\- Dobrze. To co mam robić?  
\- A żebym ja to wiedział?! - Dean krzyczał w myślach.  
\- Na początku po prostu usiądź. Tam. - pokazał mu na drugi koniec łóżka. Sam usiadł koło poduszek.  
Razem siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Castiel z tą jego neutralnością, Dean z początkami zawału serca.  
\- Wiesz... Żeby do czegoś doszło, to dwie osoby musiałyby zacząć się całować. Musi powstać jakiś klimat, żeby emocję się rozkręciły. Seksu nie można zacząć od tak, bo możemy się zranić. Zależnie od tego jakie przyjmiemy rolę, to jeden drugiego... musi przygotować. - blondyn nie wierzył, że te słowa przeszły mu przez gardło. Jednocześnie oświeciła go jedna, bardzo ważna sprawa. Kto będzie na górze?!  
\- Cass... uhm... czy chcesz być... na górze? Czy na dole?  
\- Mi to obojętne. Wiem jaką rolę podejmuję dominujący, ale nie mam nic przeciwko być na dole. Jestem nawet bardziej zainteresowany, jakie to uczucie. Możesz być na górze.  
\- Jeszcze dostałem kurwa pozwolenie. Jak to się skończy, to chyba wymarzę sobie pamięć. - łowca ledwo powstrzymał się od wybiegnięcia z pokoju.  
\- Okey. Skoro nie masz nic przeciwko. Postaram się, żeby cię nie bolało.  
\- Takie sprawy nie sprawiają nam bólu.  
\- Aha. Ale tak zapytam z ciekawości. Anioły mogą mieć... orgazm?  
\- Tak. Przejmując ludzkie ciała zachowujemy jego wszystkie cechy i umiejętności. Po prostu z nich nie korzystamy.  
\- Fajnie wiedzieć. - Dean wydawał się zakłopotany i trochę zaskoczony tą informacją. Z drugiej strony ulżyło mu, że oszczędzi sobie tego wstydu i sam będzie na górze. Może jednak nie będzie to takie złe?  
~*~  
\- To od czego zaczniemy? Mówiłeś o całowaniu. Na nagraniu też to najpierw robili.  
\- Możesz zapomnieć o tych filmach? Błagam.  
\- Dobrze. Skoro tego chcesz.  
Castiel siedział i posłusznie czekał na jego ruch. Dean wciąż miał problem, żeby się przełamać. Do tej pory udawało mu się ukryć swoją seksualność, a brunet jednym pytaniem potrafił przewrócić jego świat do góry nogami. Nawet do końca nie wiedział co się zaraz stanie, a mimo to tak po prostu kazał mu pokazać czym jest seks między mężczyznami.  
Blondyn przysunął się bliżej. Dzieliło ich kilka centymetrów. Oczy bruneta intensywnie się mu przyglądały, krępując tym samym jego ruchy.  
\- Mógłbyś... tak na mnie nie patrzeć? Może zamknąć oczy?  
\- Jeśli chcesz. - Castiel posłuchał i zamknął oczy. Dean będąc tak blisko pierwszy raz widział, jakie długie i gęste rzęsy miał anioł. Blondyn wziął głęboki wdech i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Zamykając własne powieki pocałował delikatnie usta Castiela.  
Były niewiarygodnie miękkie, ciepłe i delikatne.  
Pocałunek na początku był niepewny. Anioł nie wydał od siebie żadnej reakcji. Dean powoli zaczął wątpić czy ma sens kontynuowanie tej zabawy. Już chciał się odsunąć, ale dłonie Castiela nagle znalazły się na jego szyi i brunet pogłębił pocałunek. Zaskoczony, Dean stracił na chwilę równowagę. Ich ciała zaczęły lecieć do tyłu i tylko dzięki temu, że w porę zdołał się oprzeć na materacu nie wylądowali jeszcze na podłodze. Na wpół leżąc ich nagie torsy się stykały i mogli czuć swoje wzajemne ciepło. Wspólne bicie serca. Idąc za chwilą Dean przejął inicjatywę i wymusił na brunecie poddanie się. Anioł posłusznie zaczął się rozluźniać i ciągnąć blondyna za sobą. Leżeli jeden na drugim z głowami wiszącymi nad rogiem łóżka.  
Anioł odchylił ją do tyłu i Dean nawet się nie zastanawiając, skorzystał z okazji. Gładka, blada skóra na jego szyi, aż się prosiła o naznaczenie. Długie, mokre pocałunki zamieniały się w krwiste malinki. Przez szybką regenerację ślady znikały kilka sekund po tym, jak blondyn je zrobił. Z frustracji ugryzł bruneta nad obojczykiem, aż jękną cicho. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, ślad znowu zniknął.  
\- Mógłbyś to jakoś zatrzymać? Rujnujesz zabawę kiedy znikają. - głos blondyna był lekko zachrypnięty. Spojrzał na Castiela zły. Anioł spojrzał na swoje ciało pojmując o co chodziło. Odchylił głowę znowu do tyłu zamykając oczy.  
\- Teraz powinno być dobrze. - jego głos stał się jeszcze niższy i bardziej ochrypły, a Deanowi przeszły ciarki po plecach. Zaczął się w to angażować bardziej niż by chciał. Na próbę przyssał się do delikatnej skóry na kości i zostawił soczystą malinkę. Patrzył na nią, ale minęła minuta i ta wciąż tam była. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zszedł niżej.  
Tors anioła był wyrobiony. Mięśnie rysowały się delikatnymi liniami pod cienką skórą. Ciało było ciepłe. Po prostu ludzkie. Czasami Dean zapominał, że Castiel tylko je zapożyczył. Jednak nie żałował jego wyboru. Kilkudniowy zarost, wiecznie nie ułożone włosy i głos jakby chlał cały poprzedni dzień sprawiały, że przypominał człowieka bardziej od blondyna.  
Jego dłonie wędrowały od klatki piersiowej licząc każde żebro dobioder. Wystające kości chowały się za linią czarnych bokserek. Łowcy przebiegło przez myśl, żeby zerwać je teraz i przejść od razu do rzeczy, ale powstrzymał się. Chciał się nacieszyć tą chwilą, póki miał okazję. Castiel leżał pod nim całkowicie oddany i praktycznie nie reagował na jego zaloty. Jedynie lekko urywany oddech i wyczuwalne pod palcami przyspieszone bicie serca wskazywały, że brunetowi też się udzielała atmosfera.  
Składane pocałunki niczym fale rozchodziły się po ciele bruneta, który nie do końca rozumiejąc co się z nim dzieję, jednocześnie chciał czegoś więcej. Ciało, które posiadł, reagowało na każdy dotyk Deana i anioł nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, że nie przemyślał swojego żądania do końca. Jego dłonie powędrowały automatycznie na głowę blondyna i zaczęły mierzwić krótkie włosy, kiedy język łowcy wędrował wokół jego sutków. To było całkiem nowe odkrycie. Czuł jak robią się twarde i bardziej wrażliwe na dotyk. Z ust wyrwało mu się ciche jęknięcie, kiedy Dean przygryzł jeden i mając zamknięte mógł wyobrazić sobie jego uśmiech. Gorący oddech blondyna przesunął się wzdłuż brzucha, zakręcił się przy pępku i powędrował dalej. Zacisnął mocniej palce ciągnąc Deana za włosy, jednocześnie przyciskając jego twarz bliżej. Odważył się spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który niewiarygodnie dobrze pasował między jego nogami. Dean trzymając gumkę jego bokserek w zębach posłał mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widział.  
\- Dean... - jęknął jego imię.  
\- Cass. - boże, jak zajebiście brzmiało teraz jego imię w ustach bruneta. Niech mówi je jeszcze. Teraz mógłby go słuchać całą noc. Trzymając w zębach czarny materiał pociągnął je powoli na dół. Castiel trzymał go za włosy, a jak został pozbawiony całkiem odzienia wstrzymał oddech i mało nie urwał mu głowy.  
\- Cii... - unosząc biodra anioła do góry zsunął bokserki całkowicie i rzucił je za siebie. Pociągnął bruneta bardziej na środek łóżka, żeby jego głowa nie wisiała tak na rogu. Jednocześnie pozwolił sobie na kolejny pocałunek. Castiel odpowiedział mu ponownym objęciem za szyję i przyciśnięciem bliżej siebie. Ich języki zatańczyły gorące tango i chodź Dean wiedział, że brunet zgodził się na uległość, to bardzo się cieszył, że tutaj anioł stawiał jakiś opór. Gdyby miał sam wszystko robić, cały wysiłek poszedłby na marne.  
\- Cass. Wiesz, co teraz będzie, prawda?  
\- Tak.  
\- Jeśli pozwolisz mi sięgnąć do szafki...  
\- Nic mi nie będzie. Zrób to.  
\- Ale nie chodzi tylko o ciebie. Mnie też to zaboli. - spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Brązowe źrenice pierwszy raz nabrały prawdziwie ludzkiego wyrazu, zamglone podnieceniem.  
\- Zgoda. Byle szybko. - puścił blondyna ze swoich objęć i czekał, aż wróci.  
Dean szybko sięgnął do szafki obok łóżka i grzebiąc między nożami, pudełkami z nabojami i swoim wiernym pistoletem znalazł butelkę lubrykantu i paczkę gumek. Rzucił małe przedmioty na materac i wrócił w objęcia bruneta, który szybko zakleszczył go w mocnym uścisku łącząc ich usta.  
Blondyn z zamkniętymi oczami znalazł buteleczkę i wylał sobie trochę na dłoń. Rozgrzał lepką substancję między palcami i powoli wsunął jeden do środka. Castiel momentalnie zesztywniał. Dean poczekał, aż ten przyzwyczai się do jego obecności.  
\- Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak. Kontynuuj. - łowca pociągnął biodra anioła wyżej. Wsuwał i wysuwał palec jak najbardziej zaznajamiając bruneta z tym uczuciem. Chwilę później dodał kolejny i coraz bardziej odważnie rozluźniał spięte mięśnie. Rozszerzał wejście dokładając trzeci palec. Castiel dyszał coraz głośniej. Jego paznokcie znaczyły długie, bolące linie na plecach łowcy.  
\- Jesteś gotowy? - Dean zdyszanym głosem dorównywał oddechom anioła.  
\- Tak. Zrób to. - blondynowi nie trzeba było mówić dwa razy. Kilkoma ruchami rozpiął spodnie i zsunął je razem z bokserkami do kolan. Jęknął głośno, kiedy jego erekcja wreszcie mogła się uwolnić. Zimne powietrze w pokoju wprawiło go w dreszcze. Chociaż mogła to być też sprawka wzwodu bruneta, która teraz muskała jego własny.  
Zębami rozerwał opakowanie gumki i nałożył ją na siebie. Wylał więcej lubrykantu na dłoń i rozniósł ją po swoim członku. Mokre palce jeszcze raz wsunął do bruneta, żeby przygotować go na coś większego. Łapiąc Castiela za biodra uniósł go wyżej i wszedł w niego jednym długim pchnięciem. Obaj zadrżeli i jęknęli głośno. Trwali w bezruchu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do nowego uczucia. Brunet był ciasny i gorący. Dean wysunął się i powoli wszedł mocniej, głębiej. Castiel odchylił głowę do tyłu. Blondyn mógł rozproszyć myśli całując jego gładką skórę i zaczął się poruszać.  
Nie spieszył się. Chciał, żeby anioł poczuł jego każdy centymetr. Gdy wreszcie poczuł, że ma więcej swobody nabrał tempa. Każdemu pchnięciu towarzyszyły ciche jęki i westchnienia. Kropelki potu pokryły spływały Deanowi po czole, pokój wypełnił zapach seksu, echem odbijał się od ścian dźwięk ocierających się o siebie ciał.  
Obaj czuli, że orgazm zbliżał się szybkimi krokami. Znajomy ucisk w żołądku wędrował do ich penisów, zwiększając powoli zbierające się ciśnienie.  
\- Dean. - głos Castiela był już tak niski i ochrypły, że podziałał na blondyna niczym płachta na byka.  
\- Dean! - paznokcie wbite w plecy zostawiały czerwone ślady. Pchnięcia już nie były delikatne. Stały się mocniejsze, nieregularne pozbawione finezji. Mało im brakowało do osiągnięcia pełni szczęścia.  
Łapczywie szukając swoich ust razem krzyknęli swoje imiona, gdy jeden po drugim doszli głośno.  
Castiel czuł jakby coś go rozrywało od środka, a fala białej spermy poleciał mu na brzuch, brudząc przy tym tors blondyna. Szok drgał jego ciałem przez kilka minut. Nie potrafił opanować swojego oddechu i czuł jak cała energia z niego uchodzi, jak pękniecie balona. Dean z drugiej strony ledwo trzymał się na rękach. Cały się trząsł próbując dojść do siebie. Wczoraj wieczorem, jak robił to sam, to nie miał takiego orgazmu jak teraz. Jednak seks z drugą osobą jest jednak korzystniejszy.  
\- Musimy się ogarnąć. Sam może w każdej chwili wrócić. - Dean wykorzystał resztki energii i wyszedł powoli z bruneta. Ściągnął brudną gumkę i rzucił ją do śmietnika stojącego w rogu pokoju. Założył z powrotem bokserki i spodnie i prześcieradłem zaczął wycierać resztki spermy z brzucha.  
Castiel zaczął robić to samo. Ledwo zdążył ubrać majtki, kiedy Sam wparował im bez pukania do pokoju. Momentalnie zatrzymał się w progu z ręką wciąż zaciśniętą na klamce. Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie z przerażeniem w oczach. Sam wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, Dean zastanawiał się jak szybko uda mu się strzelić sobie w łeb, a Castiel był biedną, zagubioną owieczką.  
\- O mój boże. Jezu, ja nie chciałem. Boże. - Sam wydukał jednocześnie zasłaniając oczy i uciekając z pokoju. Nawet nie wysilił się na tyle, żeby zamknąć drzwi.  
\- Sam! Czekaj! Ja ci to wyjaśnię. - Dean pobiegł za bratem, który krzyczał, że nikomu nie powie i żeby zostawił go w spokoju.  
Castiel spokojnie dokończył się ubierać, posprzątał pokój i poszedł za wrzaskiem dwóch łowców. Podejrzewał, że atmosfera w bunkrze będzie jeszcze bardziej napięta i skomplikowana niż wcześniej. 

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na prośbę przyjaciółki, ale jest jednym z lepszych one-shotów jakie napisałam. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało.


End file.
